1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head applied to an electronic percussion instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic musical instruments which emit electronic tones as their musical tones, electronic drums that are the electronic form of percussion instruments such as a drum are commercially available. One example of such electronic drums is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open No. H9-244633. In this electronic drum, a strike sensor which is composed of a piezoelectric element, etc. is disposed on a drumhead. When the drumhead is struck with sticks, the strike sensor senses a strike to electronically emit, on the basis of the sensed strike, a corresponding musical tone.
As the drumhead of electronic drums, a member such as elastomer having elasticity and flexibility is used because the use of flexible elastomer produces the effect of reducing the noise emitted when sticks collide with the drumhead. The surface of many elastomeric materials having high flexibility, however, is also highly adhesive, making sticks adhesive at contact with the surface. Hence the adhesion imparted to the sticks causes reduced force of repulsion between the sticks and drumhead. As for acoustic drums, on the contrary, the force of repulsion is not reduced. There is a problem, therefore, electronic drums fail to deliver comfortable repulsion which acoustic drums can offer, making players feel strange when they play the electronic drums.